Haunted, Always and Forever
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: This is another one shot request for my best friend, PunknOrtonlover; I hope you like this! She owns Haleigh, I own Taylor, and the idea! Haleigh Michaels loved Randy Orton. They were together for years, and she stuck by him through anything. But when he snaps, what is a girl to do? Especially when you said "Always and Forever."


She loved him. It was a well-known fact that Haleigh Michaels was madly, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with Randal Keith Orton. The headstrong brunette stuck by him when everyone, including her best friend and Randy's sister Taylor, questioned why the hell she stuck around. One of those times being now.

"Listen Hales, I love you okay? You're like my sister, but this thing is going to get ugly real fast and I don't get why you stick around to watch the explosion," the perplexed new WWE champion said. The feud with Kane was starting to become personal, and that was taking a toll on Randy. He'd been doing so well; not listening to the voices and keeping his anger in check. Everyone would hate to see this be the thing that makes him snap, and the voices in his head more prominent.

Rolling her eyes, Haleigh stood up from her place on the comfortable black sofa, and walked to the mini refrigerator in the corner of the locker room. The door opened and the girl's heart sped up with hopes of it being her boyfriend. However, her hopes fell when in walked her taller and blue eyed friend Taylor. Taylor noticed the look of disappointment that flashed across her friend's face, and offered a sad attempt of a smile.

She knew what was doing through her bestie's head. Her blue eyes then traveled to the couch, where her boyfriend whom she was currently pissed at, sat.

"John, I wasn't aware you were in here. How's AJ?"

John rolled his eyes and tossed back,

"How's my baby?"

Taylor tried standing her ground, but between the circumstances and her hormones, she was losing the fight. The truth is, she hated the story line but knew John would never do that to her, or their unborn child. Haleigh stood there watching the two, wishing they'd just make up already; it was getting exhausting letting them be apart.

"Missing you John," Taylor softly smiled and John's dimples were shown at the sign of forgiveness. He walked over and kissed her, but pulled away when Haleigh dropped the glass of the sparkling cider.

"Oh my God, you guys! Kane attacked Bob!" Haleigh's hazel eyes were drawn to the television as she watched Randy run to his dad. Then he looked around for Kane, but the big red monster was nowhere to be found. "Oh my god, Randy looks pissed…."

"More like seething," John murmured. Taylor looked at Haleigh and read her mind before anything could be spoken by the five-foot-two girl.

"No. Haleigh do not go see him! He's probably hearing those voices right now!"

"You guys think he's going to snap! He isn't! He's been fine for so long now; it's just his gimmick right now that makes it seem like he's snapped. He hasn't, I just know it."

Haleigh was out the door of her locker room before her two friends could protest anymore. The walk to Randy's locker room was the longest, and most nerve wrecking walk of her life. The eerie silence was the equivalent of silence at a funeral; full of worry and not knowing what to say to make things alright. Haleigh only hoped that their relationship wasn't the thing that was about to die.

Taking a deep breath, the second generation Diva walked into Randy's locker room. There he stood pacing, and much to her dismay his piercing cobalt blue eyes narrowed at her as the door slammed. Letting out the other breath she wasn't aware was being held, she spoke up,

"Hey Rands, I wanted to come and see you. To check and see if you were okay."

"Do. I. Look. Okay." The Viper seethed and she winced inwardly at his tone. Ever do carefully, Haleigh walked over to Randy and placed a hand, small compared to his muscular frame, on his shoulder. As if her touch burned him, Randy reeled away for her act of tenderness. Glaring even more than before, he spoke with venom that reminded his girlfriend why he was the Viper, and said,

"Get away from here Haleigh. Now. I don't want to look at you. I need to find Kane and beat the living hell out of him."

"Randy, that's not the answer. Your dad will be fine, he just has a concussion. Just please calm down okay?"

In an instant, his bag and some miscellaneous object were thrown across the room. One of these objects was a framed photo of Randy and Haleigh. Picking up the picture, she noticed how different Randy's eyes were from then to now. Before, the blue hues were brighter and full of love, and kindness.

Now, as she looked at the man in front of her, they were filled with hatred and pure anger. Randy kept pacing, as he was talking to himself, most likely trying to answer those voices. The anger and thirst for revenge was palpable.

Being the stubborn girl she is, Haleigh wouldn't give up on him. Again, Shawn Michaels' eldest daughter headed toward the six-foot-five superstar.

"That son of a bitch…I swear…."

"Randy! Enough okay! You need to calm down before something bad happens-"

Before she could continue her sentence, Randy's right hand connected with her face. The sound echoed across the room, and in that minute, Randy knew he could never take back what he just did.

As if the Randy she loved was still deep down, he began fighting the rage that was inside.

"My God….oh, Haleigh….I didn't mean to. I just got angry and…it'll never happen again, I swear to God pretty girl."

Tears poured down her cheeks, like a never ending stream, and that's when Haleigh knew. Randy had finally done what he swore he'd never do.

He tried to pull her into his embrace, but the girl pulled away. She too was fighting her head and heart, but then realized her heart was just numb.

"Don't you dare touch me, Randal."

Her tone shocked him and he just stuttered,

"You know I didn't mean to! I just get mad and then the voices…."

"I know Randy, and I love you. I really do, which is why I've stuck around this long. I've defended you, and believed in you. Everyone thinks I'm so naïve or stupid for staying with The Viper, but not once did I listen. I love you so much baby, but I won't stick around to be your damn punching bag," Haleigh chided brokenly.

She began walking towards the door, but his voice stopped her.

"Hales please, I need you! I promise I'll take my meds again, I swear to you."

The broken girl shook her head in disappointment.

"You lied all this time about taking them? God, I can't stick around and watch you let those voices and thoughts take you over. I refuse to watch you turn into a monster, but I'm done trying."

Haleigh knew that if she stuck around, he'd find some way to make her stay. She started down the halls not caring about all the looks of pity she got from her fellow co-workers, and kept walking. Each footstep, she heard her heart breaking, along with the memory of Randy nearly sobbing that he loved her, before she shut the door in his face. Words that would haunt her forever:

_"Haleigh…please….I love you. Don't leave me….Always and Forever…"_


End file.
